


Sindrom patah hati

by Akayuki_sekai



Category: Naruto
Genre: And alot of fluff. Siapa yang tidak suka fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akayuki_sekai/pseuds/Akayuki_sekai
Summary: "Cinta itu universal.cinta itu bisa jadi keluarga. Bisa jadi temanmu,bisa jadi musuhmu,bisa jadi kau"naruto menunjuk shion yang langsung semerah kepiting rebus. "Bisa jadi aku. Cinta itu bisa jadi siapa saja. Dan dimiliki siapa saja, memiliki siapa saja. Jadi kalau aku bisa mencintai siapa saja kenapa harus memilih satu?"





	Sindrom patah hati

Siang cerah dengan langit biru. Angin sejuk yang berhembus menyapu pengap musim panas. Suara serangga di rimbunan semak pepohonan. Kedamaian yang juga terlukis di wajah pemuda yang duduk di tahun terakhirnya di SMA Konoha. Semester baru saja dimulai. Di tengah semangat menuntut ilmu mengejar kelulusan, pemuda pirang itu justru tertidur di tengah pelajaran.

"Naruto! Uzumaki naruto!"

Naruto menggeliat malas mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto!"

Suara bentakan iruka sensei membuat naruto terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dengan pekikan terkejut.

"Apa pelajaranku sebegitu membosankannya bagimu?"

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu pada guru berambut gelap itu.

"Itu... iruka-sensei... masalahnya suaramu yang penuh kebijakan itu benar-benar menenangka hatiku. Aku jadi rileks lalu tertidur"

Tawa tertahan bisa ditangkap dari berbagai arah. Naruto menatap iruka dengan tampang polos. Dengan mata birunya yang bulat dan berkilauan penuh kemurnian dan kepolosan.

Iruka sensei menghela napas. Hatinya tidak luluh. Dia tahu enar anak ini. Kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Bahkan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Sudah. Duduk!"

Begitj naruto duduk dia terpekik lagi saat buku pelajaran sejarah yang sedang mereka pelajari menghantam kepalanya dari belakang.

"Teme!" Teriak naruto berbalik seketika pada sahabatnya yang duduk di belakangnya.

Sasuke seperti yang lain nyaris setahun lebih tua dari naruto. Bersama dari kelas satu mereka telah menganggap naruto adik kecil yang suka ribut dan buat onar. Tapi sasuke adalah teman terdekat naruto. Dan naritu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dibilang teman sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi"

"Nani?!"

"Naru...."

"Gomen iruka-sensei" gumam naruto saat berbalik menatap papan lagi masih menggumamkan umapatan-umpatan tidak jelas pada sasuke yang sudah tidak lagi melihat kedepan. Tapi kesudut belakang kelas pada seorang gadis berambut gelap panjang yang sedang tertawa kecil melihat tingkah naruto. Pipinya kemerahan kalau kau tanya sasuke anak yang baru tiga hari di kelas mereka itu adalah dewi. Rambut gelap yang nyaris serupa dengannya.kulit putih dengan tone yang nyaris sama dengannya. Tapi matanya abu-abu. Orang-orang akan menganggap sasuke narsistik.tapi aura kelembutan dan malu-malu yang di pancarkan gadis itu yang memerangkap hati sasuke. Hinata. Nama gadis itu hinata.

"Hinata"bisik sasuke. Semua terasa benar saat dia mengucapkan nama hinata.

Tanpa sasuke tahu,hinata sekarang telah kembali menatap naruto yang kepalanya telah terkulai di atas meja seiring matanya yang mulai tertutup. Hinata tersenyum saat naruto tertidur lagi. Dia menunduk melihat apa yanb ada di atas mejanya. Di buku sketsanya tergambar sosok naruto yang tertidur di mejanya.

"Sedikit lagi selesai"


End file.
